The invention relates to an insulating double glazed window assembly and more particularly to a gas filled, surface coated dual pane window assembly for greatly reducing thermal transfer therethrough.
The energy consumed in the heating and cooling of residential and commercial buildings can be efficiently conserved by employing insulating window units in the structure of the buildings. This is particularly true when the window units are those with coated surfaces which reflect, transmit, or absorb the energy as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,934 to Franz discloses a seasonably adjustable window which includes four glass sheets mounted in spaced apart relationship and sealed at their marginal edges to provide dead airspaces therebetween. The outer glass sheets are selectively coated to provide the window with a shading coefficient of less than 0.20 in the summer position and greater than 0.25 in the winter position; and with a 50 percent reflectance to low temperature radiation in the winter position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,105 a method is taught for fabricating an insulating glass window comprising first assembling at least two panes of glass in spaced parallel relation to each other. The panes of glass are separated all around the edges by a metal spacer frame, and the frame is electrostatically bonded to its adjacent panes in the presence of heat and pressure. The hermetically sealed space between the two panes of glass is then evacuated so as to contain no moisture and oxygen and filled with a low heat-loss gas or left under vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,898 to Kaufman discloses a double pane window produced by placing two panes of transparent material in a spaced apart relationship and positioning sealing means about the periphery of the adjacent faces of the panes to enclose a sealed area which is then filled with a dry gas. The window is then mounted in a suitable frame to maintain the panes of transparent material in an acceptable spaced apart relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,603 teaches an insulating window structure having an inner glass pane spaced from an outer glass pane by a spacer frame extending around the panes so that the panes define between them, within the frame, a gas filled space.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a welded glass sealed edge insulating double pane window assembly capable of a long lasting air/gas seal between the two panes of glass.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an insulating double glazed window assembly with a low thermal conductivity, i.e. U-Value, through the means of low emissivity (low E) coatings and gas filling of the air space between window panes.